The Blood of War
by RoyalJack
Summary: The year 4575 BBY, the war between the Sith and the Jedi rages on. In the desperate fight for power, Vitiate sends out his best warriors to retrieve the old Sith Holocrons. Meanwhile, the Jedi forces try their best at freeing enslaved planets held under the cold and dark fist of the empire. Rated K for mild to medium use of violence and swearing.


**Well hello there dear readers!**

 **My name is Jack and welcome to my new project, the blood of war which is gonna be set in the old republic. Even though many characters will still be property of lucasarts I intend on creating new Siths and Jedis. I always have been a big Star Wars fan and since my last few projects didn't really appeal to me, I thought I'll create one about my favorite franchise. Now without further ado, let's get started with chapter one. Also, I'm sorry if I mess up some of the timelines since I'm not too keen on the original time span of the old republic itself.**

The war between the Jedi and the Sith rages on. The great emperor send out his best warriors to find the legendary ancient sith Holocrons. Meanwhile, the Jedi are trying everything in their power to stop the ongoing slaughter...

 **Mustafar 4575 BBY**

The volcanic ash was whirling in a great fire storm all around the young Zabrak Thariq and his Master Russk. They looked up to the massive Sith temple that emerged menacingly from the shadows of the high cliffs.

"Master!" He shouted over the wind,"are you sure that this is the location of the holocron?"

His master turned around, the greenish tone of his trandoshan skin looked unaturally pale. "Don't you feel the wrathful force that coats this place in darkness? We need to recover this artifact my young Padawan, it's too dangerous to be left in the outer rim." the old Jedi master unholstered his green lightsaber and started cutting through the black gate. Darkness poured out through the melted hole in the massive entrance. Without another word the two white knights stepped through the newly formed entrance.

The inside was decorated with dozens of statues and shrines. Along a long wall there were hundreds of Jedi lightsabers pinned up as trophies.

"These lightsabers... they belonged to the old Jedi! But I thought these relics were hidden in the high temple of Korriban." Thariq felt a chill breeze behind him, he turned around and saw the opened door to the Holocron chamber. "Master, over here!"

On a small table, surrounded by dozens of black-hooded skeletons there it was, one of the legendary Sith Holocrons. Master Russk turned around to look at his Padawan,"Shield your eyes Thariq. I'll try to contain it's power within mine." He slowly moved closer and reached out for the Cron. The second he touched it he got launched backwards and hit the wall with a loud _Clunk!_

Thariq sprinted over to him, "Master!"

The old Trandoshan got up and checked himself for any fractions or dislocations but everything seemed to be fine. He held up the Holocron,"we got what we came for, let's get back to the ship"

They left the temple and started to walk towards their shuttle. "Something doesn't feel right, this was way to easy." Russk said suddenly walking slower, then it occurred to him: "Thariq watch out!" He jumped out of the way just in time to see the shuttle detonate in a huge fireball.

A tall, dark figure walked through the flames coated in black and red, its skeletal mask reflecting the inferno, "You've made a terrible mistake haven't you?" The heavily modulated voice taunted. The figure unholstered a big lightsaber with a long, beautifully carved silver handle. The blades plasma shined in a dark purple which put it in a strong contrast to the flames.

"Only a coward hides his face behind a mask!" Thariq screamed.

The silhouette opened its mask and bared its short, sharp fangs. It was completely white with the exception of its pitch black lips and a black runic tattoos on the left if its forehead. It's eyes were completely black with a blood red iris.

The Padawans eyes widened in terror. "WHAT ARE YOU!?" He screamed.

The demonic figure grinned, "Are you scared? I am Lord Thanatos and that Holocron you just stole belongs to me."

"Get behind me Thariq!" Russk accelerated his own sword and started an incredibly fast attack against the Sith, whom blocked it with inhumane speed.

"Clumsy and blunt. Is this the high art I can expect from the great Jedi master Russk Kartaris? I hoped for a challenge."

Russk started a second attack which was blocked in the same way as before.

The cold demonic voice taunted "I'll give you a chance", he holstered his lightsaber, "now go on and strike me down."

Russk struck with a fatal vertical blow, only to cut through smoke.

"An illusion? Where i-" the purple blade lit up, right through the masters chest. In shock he looked down on the burning blade that pierced right through his heart.

"MASTER NO!" Thariq screamed, unable to move.

"Pathetic" with this last word Thanatos threw the lifeless corpse of the Trandoshan over the cliff into a stream of lava. In his hand, he held the Holocron.

He turned his cold stare towards the young Zabrak. "I sense your fear. I sense your wrath. You'd make for an acceptable acolyte. Fight by my side and leave this path of weakness behind."

Thariq felt the anger filling his body, he screamed and started running towards the dark lord. He pulled his arms up for a strike to the neck if his opponent.

The purple blade struck in a second of movement and cut his right arm clean off. With a painful scream he fell to his knees holding his cauterized stump. He knew that he had no chance of surviving this fight.

"Let's see your strength, survive this and maybe I'll kill you when you're strong enough to be an actual opponent." With these words he turned around and left the injured teen to his wounds.

 **That actually went better than I thought! Please give me your honest opinion on chapter one, so I know what I can do better next time. However I hope you liked it and if you did, stay tuned for chapter two!**

 **Till next time, Jack**


End file.
